Dialogzitate (The Christmas Invasion)
(Nachdem die Tardis fast ne' Bruchlandung hingelegt hätte.) 10. Doctor: „Da wären wir ja. London, Erde, das Sonnensystem. Klasse. Jackie, Mickey. Verflixt Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein (Geht einen Bogen.) Sekunde, was wollte ich gleich wieder sagen? Ich wollt euch irgendwas sagen. Was wichtiges was war's den? Nein Nein wartet, wartet, wartet, (legt beiden den Arm auf die Schulter.) tsch-sch-t Hooo! Jetzt hab ich's! (atmet hörbar.) Fröhliche Weihnachten.“ (Er wird ohnmächtig. Rose steigt aus der Tardis.) Rose: „Was ist den los mit ihm?“ Mickey: „Keine Ahnung. Er is umgekippt. Wer ist der Typ? Wo ist der Doctor?“ Rose: „Das ist er. Er legt direkt vor dir. Er ist der Doctor.“ Jackie: „Warum sagst du denn so was? Das ist nicht der Doctor.“ --- * Jackie: „Versuchs damit. Tine die Blondine hat als Untermieterin eine Medizinstudentin. Sie schläft, da hab ich's einfach genommen. Ich find wir sollten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen.“ Rose: „Das geht nicht weil sie ihn einsperren würden. Und untersuchen. Ein einziger Tropfen von seinem Blut könnte die Welt verändern. Jetzt- Sch!“ (Rose horcht die Herzen des Doctors ab.) Rose: '''„Beide Schlagen.“ '''Jackie: „Was meinst du mit Beide?“ Rose: „Na ja er hat Zwei Herzen.“ Jackie: „Erzähl mit doch keinen Schwachsinn.“ Rose: „Hat er aber.“ J'''ackie:' „Hat er den sonst noch was doppelt?“ '''Jackie:' „Komm jetzt endlich raus.“ --- Rose: „Ist das Harriet Jones?“ Jackie: „Ich bin ja nicht wichtig.“ Rose: „Wieso ist sie im Fernsehen? Mickey: „Sie ist Premierministerin. Ich verdien jetzt Achtzehn Mäuse mehr pro Woche. Tja Großbritanniens goldenes Zeitalter. Ich erzähl jeden das du sie mal getroffen hast.“ Rose: (stolz.) „Etwas mehr als nur das. Ich hab mit ihr den dritten Weltkrieg verhindert. Harriet Jones...“ --- * Daniel Liewellyn: „Die Sonde verkörpert den Geist der Weihnacht, der Geburt, der stillen Freude, und auch den Anbruch einer neuen Zeit. All das haben wir inzwischen erreicht. Fünfzigmillionen Meilen entfernt unser eigenes Wunder.“ --- * Rose: „Ich bin voll aus ne'm Takt. So was wie Weihnachten vergisst man einfach in der Tardis. Es existiert nicht, alles ist irgendwie... ohne Raum und Zeit.“ Mickey: „Ohhh hört sich ja Megastark an. Ich steh auf deine Geschichten von der Tardis. Uh erzähl mir gleich noch eine ich werd an deinen Lippen hängen. DieTardis ist echt das größte.“ Rose: „Halt die Klappe.“ Mickey: „Uhh! Einmal ist die Tardis in ne'm großen Gelben Garten voller Ballons gelandet.“ Rose: „So bin ich nicht.“ Mickey: '''„Doch, genau so!“ '''Rose: „Ehhh! Wie unangenehm. Wieso schießt du mich nicht in den Wind?“ Mickey: „Würd' ich nie tun. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Ich ändere ja auch nicht mein Gesicht.“ --- * Mickey: „Genies doch einfach Weihnachten. Kannst du das? Nur ein bisschen, wir... machen einen Weihnachtsbummel ohne... ohne Doctor, ohne... Monster mit Glupschaugen, und... ohne Lebensgefahr.“ --- * (Rose und Mickey auf der Flucht vor den schießwütigen Weihnachtsmännern.) Mickey: '''„Weißt du warum dies' auf uns abgesehen haben Rose?“ '''Rose: „Taxi! Sie sind hinter dem Doctor her.“ Mickey: „Ich kann nicht mal mit dir Shoppen gehen ohne das wir angegriffen zu werden.“ --- *'Mickey:' „Wer könnte hinter diesen Rauschebärten stecken?“ Rose: „Ne' gut Frage. Aber denk mal scharf nach, die war'n hinter uns her. Warum sind wir wichtig? Wir haben doch nichts. Abgesehen von dem was zu Hause im Bett liegt. Dem Doctor.“ --- * (Rose, Mickey und Jackie Verbarrikadieren sich vor einem umherwirbelnden Weihnachtsbaum.) Rose: „Warte, der Doctor.“ Jackie: „Was hast du vor?“ Rose: „Ich lass ihn nicht einfach im Stich.“ ----(...)--- Rose: „'Doctor' wachen sie auf!“ (Jackie und Mickey drücken sich an den Schrank vor der Tür, während dahinter die Tanne dagegen fräst. Rose nimmt den Screwdriver des Doctors und drückt in ihm in die Hand. Die Tanne sprengt den Schrank, Mickey und Jackie fallen zur Seite.) Jackie: „Ahh ich will nicht von ne'm Christbaum umgebracht werden!“ Rose: (spricht ihm ins Ohr.) „Helfen – sie – mir.“ (Reflexartig ist der Doctor wach und zerstrahlt mit dem Screwdriver die Tanne.) ---- * (Der Doctor wird von Krampfanfällen durchgeschüttelt.) Doctor: „Ahhh- Mein Gehirn! Ich hab eine Neuronimplosion! Könnten sie...“ Jackie: '''„Was brauchen sie?...“ '''Doctor: „Könnten sie...“ Jackie: „...Sagen sie's komm sie, komm sie...“ Doctor: „Könnten sie...“ Jackie: „...Schmerzmittel?...“ Doctor: „Könnten sie...“ Jackie: „...Oder nur ein Aspirin,...“ Doctor: '„Könnten sie...“ '''Jackie: '„...oder Codein, Paracetamol? Oder ne'n Schluck Keptobysmol,...“ '''Doctor: „Könnten sie...“ Jackie: „...oder Rizinusöl Vitamin-c, Vitamin-d, Vitamin-e?“ Doctor: „Könnten sie...“ Jackie: „-Was zu futtern: irgendwas einfaches, ne' Brühe zum Beispiel? Ne Suppe mit Sandwichs? Ich mache ihnen Gemüsesuppe mit Salami Sülze...“ Doctor: „Könnten sie ihre dusselige Klappe halten?!“ Jackie: „Viel hat sich der Kerl nicht verändert..“ ---- Doctor: „Die Zeit wird langsam knapp. So bald Pilotfische auftauchen- wieso hab ich ne'n Apfel im Morgenmantel?“ Jackie: „Der ist von Howard. Entschuldigen sie, Entschuldigen sie.“ Doctor: „Er hat Äpfel in seinem Morgenmantel?“ Jackie: „Weil er oft Hunger bekommt.“ Doctor: „Was denn während er schläft?“ Jackie: „Kann schon mal vorkommen.“ ---- * Rose: „Es geht ihm schlechter sein Herz hat aufgehört zu schlagen.“ ---- * Mickey: „Verdammt große Haie. Der Doctor meinte also zuerst kommen sie, und dann kommt so was.“ ---- * (Als die ersten Bilder der Sonde im Fernsehen gezeigt werden.) Jackie: „Die Felsen sehen ja komisch aus.“ Rose: „Das sind keine Felsen.“ ---- * Harriet Jones: „Harriet Jones, Premierministerin.“ Daniel: '„Ich weiß natürlich wer sie sind. Hab ich ihnen das Weihnachtsfest verdorben?“ '''Harriet Jones: '„Ich bin immer im Dienst. Wir haben eine Presseerklärung verfasst. Alex hat sie verschickt.“ 'Alex Klein: '„Wir stellen es als Schwindel hin. Eine Maske oder Prothese, Studenten hätten sich eingeloggt etwas in der Art.“ '''Harriet Jones: „Alex ist meine rechte Hand. Ich bin nicht gewöhnt eine rechte Hand zu haben ich find es toll.“ Alex: „Und ich find es auch toll.“ Daniel: „Besteht die Möglichkeit das es tatsächlich ein Schwindel war?“ Harriet Jones: „Das wäre schön dann könnten wir alle nach Hause gehen. Ihnen wurde noch kein Kaffee angeboten?“ ----(...)--- Daniel: „Ich habe den Verdacht für sie sind Aliens, eine feststehende Tatsache?“ Harriet Jones: „Das erscheinen meiner Biographie wurde per Gesetz verhindert.“ ---(...)--- Harriet Jones: „Wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt worden, Harriet Jones, Premierministerin.“ Daniel: „Ja. Ich weiß natürlich wer sie sind. Die Bilder stammen nicht von der Oberfläche des Mars. Guinevere Eins hat von einer Stelle aus übertragen die Fünftausend Meilen über dem Planeten ist.“ --- * Rose: '''„Was will es hier? Den '''Doctor?“ --- * (Rose rätselt über die Botschaft der Sycorax.) Rose: '„Ich kann nicht verstehen was sie sagen. Dank der Tardis kann ich jeden Außerirdischen verstehen sie übersetzt alles für mich. Ganz egal wo ich grad bin.“ '''Mickey: '„Und wieso klappt es jetzt nicht.“ '''Rose: „Keine Ahnung. Muss am Doctor liegen. Er ist irgendwie ein Teil der Tardis. Und... funktioniert nicht.“ --- * Blake: „Ich habe Anweisungen aus Washington bekommen. Der Präsident hat gesagt das er die Sache „allein“ in die Hand nehmen wird.“ Harriet Jones: „Sagen sie dem Präsidenten, -und ich möchte das sie genau diese Worte benutzen- Er ist nicht mein Boss. Und einen Krieg kann er sich gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen.“ --- * Harriet Jones: „Ich nehme an wir haben keinen Code 9. Der Doctor zeigt sich nicht?“ Blacke: '''„Leider nicht. Sie haben ihn kennen gelernt? Er ist eine lebende Legende.“ '''Harriet Jones: „Ja das ist er. Falls er nicht kommt, wäre Torchwood eine Lösung? Es ist mir klar das ich davon nichts wissen soll. Nicht einmal die vereinten Nationen wissen Bescheid. Aber sollten wir auf Torchwood je angewiesen sein dann jetzt.“ Blake: „Diese Verantwortung übernehme ich nicht.“ Harriet Jones: „Ich schon. Sehen sie zu das die in die Gänge kommen.“ Blake: „Jawohl.“ --- * Rose: „'Der' Doctor würde das nie zu lassen. Der alte Doctor, ich mein den richtigen Doctor. Er würde aufwachen, und uns retten.“ Mickey: „Du liebst den Typ nicht wahr?“ --- * (Harriet Jones sendet einen Hilferuf nach dem Doctor.) Harriet Jones: „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren bitte schenken sie mir in dieser Schweren Zeit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Leider müssen sie heute auf die Ansprache der Königin verzichten. Wissen wir etwas von der Königlichen Familie? (Sieht kurz nach rechts.) Oh, auch sie steht auf dem Dach. Tut mir Leid. Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren so eine Krise hatten wir noch nie, und ich muss leider sagen, es wird wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer. Trotzdem möchte ich jetzt alle bitten ruhig zu bleiben. Und ich möchte noch eine Frage stellen. Doctor, sind sie irgendwo da draußen? Wir brauchen sie. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Wenn sie mich hören können Doctor, falls irgendjemand den Doctor kennt, falls ihn jemand auftreiben kann. Wir waren noch nie in einer so verzweifelten Lage. Helfen sie uns. Bitte Doctor, helfen sie uns.“ --- * Rose: (weinend.) „Er ist weg. Der Doctor ist weg. Er- er hat mich verlassen Mom Er- lässt mich allein.“ --- * Rose: '„Mom. Sieh nach draußen. Wir haben eine Mordsmäßige Alieninvasion und ich hab keine Ahnung was ich tun soll. Kapier das ich bin durch All mit ihm gereist hab viel gelernt. Aber wenn ich zu Hause festsetze helfe ich niemanden. Wir können nur wegrennen und uns verstecken. Das tut mir Leid. Jetzt mach schon. Fass mit an.“ ---- * (''Als sie vor dem Anführer der Sycorax steht.) '''Harriet Jones: „Harriet Jones, Premierministerin.“ Alex: (übersetzt.) „Ich weiß natürlich wer du bist. Ergebt euch oder sie werden tot sein.“ ---- * (Rose und Mickey tragen den Doctor in die Tardis.) Mickey: „Du bringst ihn nicht zum fliegen oder?“ Rose: „Nein. Keine Chance.“ Mickey: '''„Du hast es schon mal geschafft.“ '''Rose: „Ich weiß aber das wurde aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht als wär's verbotenes. Wenn ich's versuch reißt es vielleicht das Universum auseinander.“ Mickey: '''„Dann lass es lieber.“ '''Rose: „Ganz meine Meinung.“ Mickey: „Sollen wir hier nur rumsitzen?“ Rose: „Mir fällt nichts besseres ein.“ Jackie: „Wartet. Zuerst mal, trinken wir Tee.“ Rose: „Ahh ne' Tasse Tee. Die Lösung für alles.“ Jackie: „Jetzt hör auf mit dem genölle, ich hol die restlichen Sachen.“ Mickey: '„Tee. Wir machen ein Picknick während die Welt untergeht. Sehr britisch. Kriegst du das irgendwie an? Mit diesem Ding kann man doch sehen was sich draußen so tut. Ob die Welt kapituliert. Wie funktioniert es?“ --- * (''Als Rose und Mickey von den Sycoraxianern gefangen wurden.) '''Harriet Jones: „Rose! Rose sie sind da. (Umarmt sie.) Gott sei dank. Meine teuerste, der Doctor, ist er bei ihnen?“ Rose: „Nein. Wir sind ganz allein.“ (Starrt den Sycorax über Jones schulter an.) --- * (Rose soll die Menschheit Repräsentieren.) Alex: (übersetzt.) „Das gelbe Mädchen, hat die kluge Blaue Kiste. Deshalb spricht sie für euren Planeten.“ Harriet Jones: „Aber das geht nicht.“ Rose: „Oh doch.“ Mickey: „Sag lieber nichts.“ Rose: „Was würde der Doctor jetzt tun?“ Harriet Jones: „Den Teufel werden sie!“ Rose: '„Er häts trotzdem gewagt!“ (''Rose tritt vor. Die Sycorxianer grölen.) ---- * (Rose improvisiert.) Rose: „Ich ähm, ich erkläre den Sycorax das... das alles was ich sage des, Artikel 15 der... Schatten -proklamation ist. ICH BEFEHLE EUCH DIESE WELT ZU VERLASSEN! MIT ALLER BEFUGNISS DES SLITHEEN PARLAMENTS VON RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIUS. UND ÄHM... DER GELFTKONFÖDERATION. ÄHH... UND ÄHHH, SANKTIONIERT, VOM MÄCHTIGEN JAGRAFESS: UND OHH! D-D-DEN DALEK! VERLASST DIESEN PLANETEN IN FRIEDEN! In Frieden.“ (Die Sycorxianer lachen.) ---- *'''Rose: „Aber wenn ich das verstehe, dann übersetzt es die Tardis. Was bedeutet sie funktioniert. Was bedeutet...“ (Alle drehen sich um. Die Tür der Tardis öffnet sich.) Doctor: '„Haben sie mich vermisst?“ '''Sycorax Anführer: '„NEEEIIIN!!! (Er peitscht nach dem Doctor, dieser fängt den Strang ab und reißt sie ihm aus de Hand.) 'Doctor: '„Du könntest jemanden weh tun.“ 'Sycorax Anführer: '„Nimm das du elender Wicht!“ (Er will mit einem Stock nach ihm schlagen, der Doctor nimmt ihn ihm weg und zerbricht ihn.) 'Doctor: '„Keine Stöcke ist das klar? Und jetzt warte hier gefälligst. Ich hab zu tun. Hm! Mickey! Hallo, und Harriet Jones die Abgeordnete ist ja fast wie en' Klassentreffen. Tee! Das war alles. Tee hab ich gebraucht. Ne brühend heiße Infusion in freier radikale und Antide. Das aktiviert die Synapsen. Also, das wichtigste zuerst: Seien sie ehrlich, wie seh ich aus?“ 'Rose: '„Ähm... anders.“ '''Doctor: „Gut anders oder übel anders?“ Rose: '''„Einfach, anders.“ '''Doctor: „Hab ich... Rote Haare?“ Rose: '''„Nein sie sind ähm... braun.“ '''Doctor: „Ooch ich wollte aber rote Harre die hatt ich noch nie. Und sie Rose Tyler sie untreue Seele haben den glauben an mich verloren. Uhh wie gemein. Oder bin ich eine so gemeine Person geworden? Gemein und nicht rothaarig?“ Harriet Jones: „Ähm Verzeihung wer ist das?“ Doctor: „'Ich bin der Doctor.'“ Rose: „Er ist der Doctor.“ Harriet Jones: „Aber-aber wo ist mein Doctor? Oder wird der Titel einfach weitergeben?“ ---- * (Der Doctor befreit die Menschheit von der Kontrolle der Sycorxianer.) Sycorax Anführer: „Wenn ich mal kurz stören dürfte.“ Doctor: '„Klar. Entschuldige, was ist mein Freund?“ '''Sycorax Anführer: '„Vielleicht könntest du uns erklären wer du bist?“ '''Doctor: „Tja, das ist nicht leicht.“ Sycorax Anführer: „Jetzt antworte endlich. WER BIST DU!“ Doctor: (spricht übertrieben tief.) „HAAAB KEINE AHHNUNG! Das ist es ja. Ich kenn mich nicht aber darüber hinaus kann, kann, kann ich nichts über mich sagen. Ich kenn mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin weil ich noch zu neu bin. Ich weiß nicht ob ich lustig bin, oder sarkastisch. Sexy. (zwinkert Rose zu.) Ne'n Weichei, ne' gute Seele. Rechtshänder, Linkshänder, ein Spieler, ein Kämpfer, ein Feigling, ein Verräter, ein Lügner, ein nervliches Wrack -das ich ziemlich redselig bin dürfte bereits klar sein- (schmunzelt.) Und wie wenn ich reagieren werde wenn ich so was sehe? Einen großen, fetten, bedrohlichen Knopf hä! Ha ha. Eine großer, fetter, bedrohlicher Knopf den man unter keinen Umständen drücken darf. Hab ich recht? Lass mich raten das ist ne' art Kontrollmatrix hm? Wo kriegt die ihren Saft her? Was ham wir den da? (öffnet eine klappe.) Blut? Ja eindeutig Blut. Menschliches Blut A -positiv mit ne'n Hauch Eisen. Aber das bedeutet, Blutkontrolle BLUTKONTROLLE! Ohh die erste Blutkontrolle seit Jahren! Ihr kontrolliert alle A-Positiven. Und das führt zu einem Vertrackt großem Problem. Denn... ich weiß ehrlich nicht wer ich bin. Ich weiß nicht wann Schluss sein muss. Seh' ich also einen großen, fetten, bedrohlichen Knopf vor mir, denn ich unter gar keinen Umständen drücken sollte. Will ich unbedingt das tun.“ (Er haut auf den Knopf.) Alle: (durcheinander) „NICHT/ NEIN/ NICHT/ TU'S NICHT!“ ---- * (Der Doctor fordert die Sycorxianer zu einem Duell heraus.) Alex: '„Sie haben sie umgebracht!“ '''Doctor: '„Was meinst du mein Freund? Sind sie tot?“ '''Sycorax Anführer: „Wir erlauben ihnen zu leben.“ Doctor: „Erlauben? Du hast gar keine Wahl. Blutkontrolle ist nur ein billiger Voodoo-Trick. Jagt einem Angst ein, ist aber harmlos. Ist wie Hypnose. Unter Hypnose geht man vielleicht wie ne'n Huhn, singt wie Elvis. Aber kein Mensch stirbt dadurch. Der Überlebenswille ist zu stark.“ Sycorax Anführer: „Die Blutkontrolle war nur eine Möglichkeit der Eroberung! Ich rufe die Armada und nehme eure Welt mit Gewalt!“ Doctor: „Wenn du das unbedingt wolltest könntest du das. Ja, natürlich aber wieso? Sie sind so wertvoll. Diese Lebewesen. Sie haben Potenzial. Von Geburt an beginnt das Erlebnis -wenn wir uns zu Sonne drehen. Es gibt mehr zu sehen als man je kann. Mehr zu tun... Was red ich da?... Tschuldigung das ist aus König der Löwen. Aber, was ich eigentlich sagen will. LASS DIE MENSCHEN IN RUHE!“ Sycorax Anführer: „Oder was?!“ Doctor: „Oder, (zieht ein Schwert.) ICH FODERE DICH HERAUS!“ (Die Sycorxianer lachen.) Doctor: „Na das hat gesessen. GEH ICH RECHT IN DER ANAHME DAS DU DIE ZWEIKAMPF REGELN BEHERRSCHTS?“ Sycorax Anführer: „Du wirst also diese Welt als ihr Champion vertreten?“ Doctor: „Vielen Dank. Ich weiß nicht wer ich bin aber die Beschreibung gefällt mir.(Wirft Rose den Morgenmantel zu.) Was ist? Nimmst du meine Herausforderung an? Oder bist du ein Krana-pel-cassa-kri-salvak?“ --- * (Nachdem der Doctor seine abgetrennte Hand nachwachsen ließ.) Sycorax Anführer: '„Bist du ein Zauberer?“ '''Doctor: '„Ein ''Timelord''.“ '''Rose: „'DOCTOR!'“ (Wirft ihm ein neues Schwert zu.) Doctor: „Ich bin also doch der Doctor. HÄ?“ Rose: „DAS WILL ICH DOCH WOHL SCHWER HOFFEN.“ --- * (Der Doctor mit seinem Schwert an der Kehle des am Boden liegenden Sycorax.) Doctor: „Ich hab gewonnen.“ Sycorax Anführer: „Dann töte mich.“ Doctor: „Ich verschone dein Leben wen du tust was der Champion befielt. Verlasst den Planeten. Und kommt nie wieder. Einverstanden?“ Sycorax Anführer: „Ja.“ Doctor: „Schwör es beim Blute deiner Species.“ Sycorax Anführer: „I Ich-schwöre es.“ Doctor: '„Das war's dann, danke. Tschau mein Freund.“ --- * (''Der Sycorax rennt brüllend mit erhobenem Schwert von hinten auf den Doctor zu. Ohne sich umzudrehen, wirft er die Frucht auf den Knopf an der Außenwand des Schiffes, ein teil der Plattform unter dem Sycorax öffnet sich und er fällt schreiend in die Tiefe.) '''Doctor: (ernst.) „Keine zweite Chance. So ein Mann bin ich jetzt.“ --- * (Der Doctor nach seinem Sieg zu den Sycorxianern.) Doctor: „Nach den Uralten Gesetzen des Zweikampfes, verbiete ich euch bis ans Ende aller Zeit hier aufzutauchen. Und wenn ihr durchs Weltall zieht, und anderen hier von berichtet, vom Reichtum dieses Planeten erzählt, von seinem Volk, seinem Potenzial, wenn ihr von dieser Welt redet, dann vergesst eins nicht zu erwähnen: DIE ERDE KANN, SICH VERTEIDIGEN!“ --- * (Nach dem die Sycorax-krise überstanden ist.) Harriet Jones: „Mein Doctor.“ Doctor: „Premierministerin.“ (Sie umarmen sich.) Harriet Jones: „Ohne Zweifel, noch der selbe Mann. (sieht besorgt zum Himmel.) Gibt’s im All noch mehr von denen?“ Doctor: „Die Sycorax sind nicht die einzigen. Es existieren viele Arten, tausende von Species, und die Menschheit zieht ihre aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Jeden Tag schickt ihr Raumsonden ab, Meldungen und Signale, dieser ist so voller Lärm... (geheimnisvoll.) ihr erregt aufsehen. Mehr und mehr. Gewöhnt euch lieber daran.“ Jackie: „ROSE!“ Rose: '''„MOM!“ '''Doctor: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.“ Jackie: „OH MEIN GOTT! DA BIST DU JA!“ (Rennen sich entgegnen umarmen sich.) Rose: „Er hat's geschafft Mom. Er ist der Doctor und er hat's geschafft, das verdanken wir dir. Es war der Tee. Der hat ihn geheilt.“ Doctor: '„Ne' schöne Tasse Tee. Mehr war nicht nötig.“ --- * (''Nachdem Harriet Jones das Schiff der Sycorxianer zerstören ließ.) 'Doctor: '„Das war Mord Harriet!“ '''Harriet Jones: „Wie haben uns nur verteidigt. Eine weiterentwicklung von Alientechnologie. Sie kam aus einem Raumschiff das auf die Erde fiel.“ Doctor: '''„Aber sie waren auf dem Rückzug!“ '''Harriet Jones: „Sie haben es selbst gesagt Doctor, sie fliegen durch das All, und erzählen andern von der Erde. Tut mir Leid Doctor, aber sie sind nicht immer da. Sie kommen und gehen. Wir waren heute in Gefahr, Mister Liewellyn und der Mayor, sie wurden ermordet. Direkt vor unseren Augen während sie geschlafen haben. Das heißt, das wir uns leider selbst Verteidigen müssen.“ Doctor: „Großbritannien goldenes Zeitalter.“ Harriet Jones: '„Das hat seinen Preis.“ '''Doctor: '„Das war wohl die Falsche Warnung. Ich hätt ihnen raten sollen zu fliehen, so schnell sie können, und sich verstecken weil die Erdenmonster anmarschieren. Diese sogenannten Menschen.“ '''Harriet Jones: „Ich bin deren Repräsentant und meine Pflicht ist in deren Namen zu handeln.“ Doctor: „Ich hätte sie aufhalten müssen.“ Harriet Jones: '''„Zu was hätte sie das werden lassen '''Doctor? Zu einer weiteren Alien Bedrohung?“ Doctor: „HALT, FORDERN SIE MICH NICHT HERAUS HARRIET JONES. DENN ICH BIN EIN VÖLLIG NEUER MANN! Ich könnte ihre Regierung mit einem einzigen Wort stürzen.“ Harriet Jones: '„Sie sind der bemerkenswerteste Mann den ich je getroffen habe. Aber ich glaube nicht das sie so etwas bewirken können.“ '''Doctor: '„Sie haben Recht eines wird nicht reichen. Sechs schon.“ '''Harriet Jones: „Das kauf ich ihnen nicht ab.“ Doctor: „Sechs Worte.“ Harriet Jones: „Schluss damit!“ Doctor: „Sechs.“ (Langsam geht er zu Alex, nimmt dessen Headset ab.) Doctor: (leise.) „Ich finde sie sieht müde aus.“ (Langsam geht der Doctor an Jones vorbei, sieht sie an. Dann gehen er und seine Begleiter davon. Sofort eilt Harriet zu Alex.) Harriet Jones: „Was hat er gesagt?“ Alex: '''„Ähm, was? Nichts ehrlich.“ '''Harriet Jones: „Was hat er gesagt?“ Alex: „I- ich weiß von nichts. Keine Ahnung.“ Harriet Jones: „'DOCTOR'! Doctor was, was haben sie zu Alex gesagt? WELCHE SECHS WORTE DOCTOR, DOCTOR! '(''leise.) Es tut mir Leid.“ --- * (Es schneit offenbar, und Sternschnuppen ziehen vorüber.) '''Rose: „Ohh ist das schön. Was sind das? Meteore?“ Doctor: „Das ist das Raumschiff das dort oben auseinanderbricht. Das ist kein Schnee, das ist Asche.“ Rose: „Dann find ich es nicht mehr so schön.“ Doctor: „Und das ist ein andere Planet Erde. Keiner kann mehr leugnen das es Aliens gibt jeder hat sie gesehen. Alles ist jetzt anders.“ Rose: '''„Und was ist mit ihnen? Was machen sie als nächstes?“ '''Doctor: „Na ja, die Tardis wartet. Ich flieg weiter.“ Rose: „Ganz allein?“ Doctor: „Wollen sie mitkommen?“ Rose: „Ja.“ Doctor: „Echt?“ Rose: „Ja!“ Doctor: „Ich dachte... weil ich ein anderer bin.“ Rose: „Und ich dachte weil sie ein anderer sind... wollen sie mich nicht mehr dabei haben.“ Doctor: „Ohh ich hätt sie gern dabei.“ Rose: „Okay.“ Mickey: (wehmütig.) „Dich hält hier nichts mehr oder?“ Rose: '''„Da draußen gibt’s so viel zu sehen. So viel zu erleben. Ich, kann nicht anders.“ '''Doctor: „Ja.“ Jackie: '''„Ihr seit doch verrückt! Alle beide. Ihr steht anscheinend auf Schwierigkeiten.“ '''Doctor: „Schwierigkeiten gibt’s nur ab und zu-u. Da oben warten Abenteuer auf uns. Für mich ist das alles brandneu. All diese Planeten, Lebensformen, Horizonte, die hab ich mit diesen Augen, noch nicht gesehen. Ich garantier ihnen es wird... Fantastisch!“ Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 28 (Dialoge)